Espace Vital
by Willelmnia
Summary: Désolé mais j'arrive pas à résumé... faut lire


**Titre:** Espace Vital

**Auteur:** Sadly

**Série:** Heu... Candy ! ... non, Gundam wing, je crois ?

**Genre:** ...

**Couple:** R+1 lol 1x2

**Disclamer: Je suis malheureusement obligé de le dire : les g-boys ne sont pas à moi...**

Je suis contente il n'est pas si court que ça mon OS

J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture

Yuy et moi partagions le même appart.

Je dis partagions, parce que maintenant ce n'est plus le cas, enfin ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, Mais se sera fait quand je rentrerai.

Je voudrais voir sa tête quand il verra que mes affaires ne sont plus là.

Combien de temps mettra-t-il à comprendre que je suis parti ?

J'ai donc décidé de quitter Heero.

Pourquoi ?

Disons que j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que je récupère mon espace vital.

Ouais, j'en ai marre d'être tout le temps collé à ses baskes, des fois j'ai l'impression d'être son toutou.

Heero empiète mon espace vital, j'ai besoin de souffler, moi.

Alors je vire de chez lui.

En fait, c'est plutôt "chez nous" mais je préfère partir pour des raisons plus pratiques et qui ne regardent que moi.

¤

Voilà, je crois que j'ai tout.

Heero n'est pas là pour toute la journée, tant mieux je peux quitter le bureau plus tranquillement avec toutes mes affaires.

Je suis sur qu'il ne remarquera même pas mon absence.

Il sera trop occupé pour s'apercevoir de quoi que se soit.

Et je sais de quoi je parle, quand Heero travaille sur un dossier ou sur n'importe quoi d'autre plus rien autour de lui n'existe.

Heero est un accro du taf, il n'a pas changé et il ne changera jamais.

On travail ensemble alors je sais de quoi je parle.

Rectification, nous avons travaillé ensemble, à partir de maintenant Heero se trouvera un autre souffre douleur, moi j'ai déjà donné.

¤

J'ai pris ma journée pour pouvoir déguerpir d'ici le plus vite possible, plus vite je m'en vais mieux se sera.

Je n'ai pas grand chose à prendre alors mon déménagement n'a pas dureé longtemps. Je n'ai pas besoin de prendre des souvenirs du temps ou je vivais avec lui, pour moi, c'est déjà du passé.

Au moins Heero ne se plaindra plus du bordel que je laisse dans tout l'appart derrière moi, je ne l'entendrai plus me dire que je fais des trucs immangeables et que je prends toute l'eau chaude sous la douche.

En gros je serai tranquille.

Plus de Yuy pour me casser les pieds.

Le pied total quoi.

¤

Me voilà dans mon nouveau petit nid bien tranquille.

C'est sur c'est plus petit que l'appart que je partagait avec lui mais ça m'ira parfaitement.

Vive la liberté !

J'en avais marre de l'avoir toujours sur mon dos et puis on se disputer tout le temps, c'est lassant à force.

Une dispute de trop et j'ai décidé de partir.

¤

Je revenais du bureau de Quatre avant que l'on se dispute, encore une fois.

Quand je suis entré Heero tapait sur son portable, il avait l'air très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, comme d'hab' quoi, c'était du Heero mode soldat parfait.

_- Hey, Heero, je viens de voir Quatre et il m'a demandé si tu pouvais passé le voir tout à l'heure._

_- Hn._

_Okay, monsieur est en mode "Hn"._

_- Dis Heero..._

_- Duo._

_- Hm ?_

_- La ferme._

Heero me parle souvent de cette façon lorsqu'il est de mauvaise humeur et là il l'était vraiment. Mais ça n'excuse pas pour autant le fait qu'il me parle comme un chien.

Moi aussi j'avais des problèmes perso et c'est pas pour ça que je passais mes nerfs sur lui, lui il ne se gênait pas et j'en avais assez.

D'ordinaire je ne réponds pas quand il me parle comme ça, mais là c'était la goutte d'eau en trop.

_- T'es de mauvais poil ou quoi ?_

_- Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde._

_- Qu'est ce que t'as, raconte._

_- Je viens de te dire de la fermer, t'es sourd ou tu le fait exprès ?_

A ce moment là, j'ai fermé les yeux et j'ai essayé de me calmer.

En vain.

_- Je t'emmerde Heero._

_- Moi de même, baka._

_- Va te faire foutre !_

¤

Heero était en colère, lentement il a levé les yeux vers moi, son regard froid me lançait des éclairs. Apparemment je venais de le mettre vraiment en boule. Bien que je n'ai à aucun moment compris pourquoi.

Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, Heero peut être illogique quand il le veut.

_- Maxwell._

_- Quoi ?_

_- Rends moi un service, fous moi la paix. J'en ai marre de t'avoir constamment sur le dos, je ne supporte plus tes blagues idiotes, tout, toi ! Laisse moi respirer un peu, lâche moi. _

Là je me suis dit, ok reste calme, soit zen, Heero ne pense pas ce qu'il dit.

Ouais, il n'avait pas du tout la tête de quelqu'un qui ne pense pas un mot de ses paroles.

Je suis resté calme et je lui ai répondu très calmement.

_- Ok, comme tu veux._

Je n'ai rien dit de plus et je suis sorti du bureau.

¤

Heero en avait marre de moi.

Il trouvait que je pompais son air.

Et que j'étais trop sur lui.

Il voulait que je le lâche.

En gros il en avait marre de moi, je le saoulait grave.

Alors je l'ai pris au mot.

Il ne voulait plus me voir, je ne pouvais qu'exaucer ses souhaits, c'était simple comme tout.

¤

Le lendemain Quatre m'as appelé sur mon portable.

Mon cher petit Quatre, il s'inquiète toujours pour moi.

Heero s'est finalement rendu compte de mon absence, moi qui croyais qu'il mettrait au moins deux mois pour s'en rendre compte, il à fait plus vite que je n'aurai cru.

_- Duo où es tu ?_

Celle là, je m'y attendais, mais tu ne m'aura pas comme ça Quatre.

Tu me sous-estime mon cher Quatre, et ton empathie alors ?

Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que toi et mister glaçon le pensaient.

Oui, oui, tu crois que je ne me doute pas qu'il se trouve avec toi en ce moment ?

_- Quatre, comment vas tu, depuis... avant hier ?_

_- Duo, ne joue pas à ce petit jeu là avec moi tu veux._

_- Mais je ne joue pas._

_- Pourquoi es tu partit sans rien dire ?_

Quatre voulait mes aveux mais moi je ne voulais pas me justifier.

_- J'ai mes raisons._

_- Alors explique moi Duo, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es partis._

_- Demande à celui qui se trouve à côté de toi, il à tes réponses._

J'ai entendu Quatre protester, Heero venait de lui prendre le téléphone des mains.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre, je n'ai plus rien à lui dire.

_- Explique toi plus clairement._

_- Réfléchis Heero et tu trouveras._

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler et lui raccroche au nez.

Non, je n'ai pas fuis, j'ai simplement fait ce qu'il m'a demandé.

Il n'y à rien à expliquer ni à comprendre, je suis la logique d'Heero.

Est ce que je suis sans coeur ?

Bien sur que non, j'ai aimé Heero.

Je l'aime encore.

Seulement, je ne le supporte plus.

C'est lui qui a détruit notre relation, pas moi. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité, ok mais moi j'ai fais des effort, lui aucun.

C'est toute la différence.

J'ai essayé de lui dire, pour qu'il comprenne, mais il ne m'a jamais écouté.

J'en ai eu marre d'être seul à essayer de sauver ce qui restait de notre couple, lui il n'avait pas l'air de s'en préoccuper alors qu'il ne vienne pas me faire chier avec ses explications, je n'ai plus rien à lui dire.

Surtout après la façon dont il m'a traité.

¤

C'est vrai quoi, il a pas à me parler comme il l'a fait. Quand je suis en colère je passe pas mes nerfs sur lui, enfin si mais pas comme ça, pas comme lui l'a fait avec moi, si agressif et méprisant.

Je préfère encore les fois ou il m'ignorait au moins là il ne me manqué pas autant de respect.

Ca me fait mal de savoir qu'il ne me respecte même plus, qu'il s'en tape complètement de moi.

Et je me demande si c'est de ma faute si notre histoire finit de cette façon ?

Pourquoi je dois me remettre en question ? Je n'ai rien fait pour.

Est ce que j'aurai pu éviter notre rupture, ou est ce que ça devait arriver ?

Peut être.

On est probablement trop différents tous les deux.

Ca devait arriver tôt ou tard, je ne peux rien y faire.

¤

Plusieurs fois Heero a essayé de m'appeler sur mon portable, je n'ai jamais décroché, ni écouté les messages qu'il avait laissé.

Quatre aussi m'a rappelé et j'ai décroché, il voulait juste prendre de mes nouvelles, savoir si j'allais bien et tout.

Il m'a même demandé si on pouvait se voir mais j'ai refusé. Je ne voulais pas, tel que je le connais il est bien capable de m'amener Heero, alors non je ne veux voir personne.

Je continue de bosser mais je le fais chez moi, c'est plus pratique. Une ne voulait pas mais je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, c'était ça ou je me cassais, du coup elle a accepté.

Je me remets doucement de ma rupture avec Heero, je l'aime encore oui, même si j'ai dis le contraire à Quatre pour qu'il me fiche la paix.

Je pense encore souvent à lui, j'essaye de me le sortir de la tête mais c'est pas si simple.

Je l'ai encore dans la peau malgré moi.

C'est con, je sais.

Mais je fais avec.

Je finirai par l'oublier, c'est sur.

On est pas dans un film, on ne peut pas aimer indéfiniment une personne qui ne vous aime pas ou plus.

Les trucs à l'eau de rose, très peu pour moi, merci.

Je l'oublierai, il faut juste que je laisse faire le temps.

¤

Il est 21 heure et je viens tout juste de terminer ce que Une m'avait demandé. Je pose le dossier sur lequel j'étais et je m'étire.

Au même moment on sonne à la porte.

Bizarre, qui ça peut être ?

Une erreur sûrement, personne ne connaît mon adresse.

Je me lève de mon fauteuil et je vais ouvrir.

J'ouvre la porte et je tombe sur...

¤

- Tro ?

- Salut, Duo.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- ...

Je sens que je viens de poser une question stupide là.

Je le laisse entrer et je referme la porte.

- Tu es venu seul ?

- Oui.

Nous allons dans le salon et on s'assoit, moi dans mon fauteuil et lui dans le canapé juste en face de moi.

- Dis moi, tu comptes fuir encore combien de temps ?

- Hein ?

- Heero.

- Je ne le fuis pas.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu t'enterrer ici ?

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Alors explique toi, personne ne comprend ton attitude et encore moins Heero.

- Pourtant il devrait.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Je soupire, Heero est si con que ça ? pour ne pas comprendre que son attitude m'a beaucoup blessé.

Trowa me demande ce qu'il c'est passé alors autant tout lui raconté.

Je lui dis que C'est Heero lui même qui ne voulait plus me voir, je lui explique nos disputes et surtout la dernière qu'on à eu.

A ma surprise Trowa ne semble pas tant étonné que ça, peut être que c'était prévisible après tout ?

- Duo, Heero étais sur les nerfs, il n'a pas vraiment voulut dire qu'il n'avait plus envie d'être avec toi.

- Excuse moi Tro, mais j'étais aux premières loges et j'ai très bien compris qu'il en avait marre de moi.

- Duo...

- Et même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il sous entendait, il n'avait pas à me parler de cette façon, c'est pas la première fois, souvent il en venait à me traiter comme si je n'étais... comme si je n'étais rien pour lui.

Merde, tout ses souvenirs me font mal et j'en ai les larmes aux yeux. Je ne veux pas pleurer pour lui il ne le mérite pas. Je ne pleurerai pas.

- Duo, donne lui le temps de s'expliquer.

- De s'expliquer sur quoi ? Ca ne sert à rien, C'est finis c'est tout.

- Laisse lui une chance.

- Pourquoi faire ? Je ne veux pas qu'il me dise qu'il va changer, qu'il fera plus attention à moi, qu'il fera des efforts, tout ça se sont des promesses qu'il ne tiendra pas.

- Comment peux tu le savoir, tu...

- Parce qu'il me l'a déjà promis ! Et ça n'a servit à rien du tout...

Voilà que je pleure à présent, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Heero est un menteur et je ne veux plus l'écouter, ni même le revoir.

¤

_**Du côté de Trowa, Quatre et Heero**_

Quatre, Trowa et Heero étaient dans le salon.

Trowa était allé voir Duo la veille, sur la demande de Heero et de Quatre qui voulaient savoir pourquoi Duo était partit si brusquement, sans prévenir qui que se soit.

Quatre ne comprenait rien.

Heero non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Entre Duo et lui ça allait plutôt bien, bien sur ils se disputaient comme tous les couples mais pas de là à se séparer, non.

- Alors ? lui demanda Heero pressé d'avoir des réponses.

- Si je peux te donner un conseil Heero, laisse le tranquille et n'essaye pas de le voir.

- De quoi ?

- Trowa, pourquoi dis-tu une chose pareille ?

- Tu ne mérites pas Duo.

- Je ne comprends rien, qu'est ce qu'il t'a raconté ?

- Que tu es un idiot.

- Trowa ! s'écria Quatre.

- Duo n'est pas parti parce qu'il ne t'aime plus. Il ne pouvait plus te supporter toi et tes sautes d'humeur plus qu'exécrables.

Tu aurasi dû me préciser que tu lui parlais comme à un chien et que tu ne t'occupais même plus de lui. Ou même que c'est toi même qui lui a suggéré de partir.

- Mais...

- Il a dit aussi qu'il en avait marre de tes promesses non tenues.

Heero s'affala dans le canapé.

- Alors c'est fini ? Vraiment ?

- J'en ai bien peur, répondit Trowa.

- Tout n'est peut être pas perdu, Heero il faut que tu parles à Duo, va le voir et dis lui, dis lui que tu l'aimes.

- Ca ne servirait à rien Quatre, il ne veut plus de moi.

- Tu ne perds rien à essayer.

¤

Depuis que Trowa est passé me voir je ne reçois plus de coups de fils, ni de Heero ni de Quatre. Il leur a sûrement expliqué la situation, ils ont dû enfin comprendre que ce n'était plus la peine d'insister.

Tant mieux.

J'irai voir Quatre un peu plus tard et je lui expliquerai le pourquoi de mon comportement.

Quatre est mon meilleur ami, j'espère qu'il me comprendra.

Quand à Heero, je ne veux plus le revoir. Trowa a dû lui passer un savon après être parti.

¤

Tiens on frappe, c'est peut être Trowa, ou peut être Quatre qui sait, ça ne m'étonnerait pas de lui.

Je vais ouvrir et là je découvre que ce n'est pas Quatre, ni Trowa.

Le salaud, il m'a vendu.

C'est Heero qui se trouve devant moi.

Je veux refermer la porte mais Heero m'en empêche, il a été plus rapide que moi.

- Duo il faut qu'on parle.

- Va te faire foutre ! C'est toi qui l'as voulu.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que c'est faux.

- Non.

Il réussit à entrer malgré moi et il referme la porte puis il m'attrape le bras.

Heero est furieux, sur le moment je crois qu'il va me frappé alors je ferme les yeux et je me protége le visage. Il m'attire contre lui mais je ne reçois pas de coup.

J'ouvre les yeux quand je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes.

L'enfoiré.

Il pense m'avoir de cette façon ? Il se trompe complètement.

Ses lèvres et son corps qui se serrent contre moi ne me laisse pas indifférent, je l'avoue. Mais ça ne me fera pas revenir vers lui, le sexe n'arrange pas les choses.

Même si on couche ensemble ça ne veut pas dire que je retournerai avec lui.

Il me plaque contre la porte, il ondule contre moi et je réagis même si ma tête me le défend. Mais je ne peux pas contrôler mon corps dans ce genre de situations, Heero le sait et il en profite.

Ses lèvres brûlent ma peau lorsqu'elles se posent sur mon cou. Sa main défait ma chemise puis me caresse entre les jambes et tout ce que je peux faire c'est gémir contre son oreille.

Il enlève le bouton de mon jean et descend la braguette.

Si je le laisse faire il va me baiser contre la porte.

Je ne veux pas.

Même si mon corps me dit le contraire.

Même si je crève de répondre à ses avances et de le laisser me prendre.

Il faut que je réagisse et vite.

- Heero... arrête.

- Pourquoi ? Tu en as envie.

- Ca n'arrangera rien.

Il ne répond pas, je veux le repousser mais il me prend les bras et les plaquent contre la porte de chaque côté de ma tête. Il me regarde, son souffle caressant mes lèvres, je ferme les yeux puis il m'embrasse.

Il libère mes bras, m'embrasse dans le cou et continue plus bas, il dépose des baisers le long de mon torse, il passe sa langue sur mon nombril.

- Heero... je murmure.

Il m'entoure la taille de ses bras et il pose sa tête contre mon ventre.

- Je t'aime Duo.

_Je t'aime._

C'est la première fois que Heero me dit ces mots.

Je ne sais plus quoi penser, Heero vient de me dire qu'il m'aime, est ce seulement vrai ?

Est ce qu'il le pense vraiment ?

Je ne sais plus.

Je ferme les yeux et soupire, que dois je répondre à _ça _?

Lorsque je les rouvre, Heero s'est relevé, il me prend par la taille et m'enlace tendrement.

Il n'a jamais été aussi tendre que maintenant, lui fallait-il que je le quitte pour qu'il comprenne à quel point il tient à moi ?

- Duo, me souffle-t-il à l'oreille, dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, que ce n'est pas finit.

Je ne sais pas, il fait que j'y réfléchisse mais pas maintenant.

Nous avons autre chose à faire.

Des choses qui ne nécessite pas forcément la parole.

Tais toi Heero et _aime moi_.

¤

J'ouvre les yeux, c'est le matin.

Il est déjà onze heures.

Je suis toujours dans ses bras.

Je me sens bien.

Hier, on a fait l'amour toute la nuit.

Je n'ai pas très envie de me lever mais j'ai faim et la nuit torride que j'ai passé me le rappelle.

Enfin, là c'est mon estomac qui se manifeste.

Donc je me lève en essayant de ne pas le réveiller.

J'enfile un boxer et la chemise qu'il portait hier, elle sent bon, c'est son odeur.

J'adore.

Je vais dans la cuisine pour nous préparer de quoi déjeuner.

¤

J'ai finit de préparé le petit déjeuner.

Je veux me retourner quand je sens deux bras autour de ma taille et des lèvres sur mon cou.

- 'bjour.

- Bonjour, tu as bien dormis ?

- Hm.

- Toujours aussi grognon le matin.

- Il ne fallait pas m'abandonner.

- J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner.

- Je vois ça.

- Si tu n'es pas content tu...

Heero ne me laisse pas le temps de finir ma phrase, son baiser me fait taire.

- Ne t'énerve pas.

- Je ne suis pas en colère.

- Pardonne moi Duo, je n'ai pas vu que tu allais mal, je...

- Tu n'as rien vu parce que tu le voulais bien. Il n'y a pas que ça Heero, je n'avais plus aucune importance pour toi, est ce que tu te rends compte de la façon dont tu m'as traité ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Ca ne suffit pas. Ton attitude m'a énormément blessé. Tu m'as déjà fait des promesses que tu n'as pas tenu, je ne veux pas que ça recommence.

- Je sais, mais ça va changer je te le jure.

- Je n'y crois pas.

- Il le faudra pourtant, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser me quitter une seconde fois. On pourrait repartir à zéro, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu voulais retrouver ton espace vital, tu l'as maintenant.

- Si tu n'y est pas je me fiche de mon espace vital.

- Tu as dit que j'étais trop sur toi, que tu ne me supportais plus.

- J'étais pas sérieux quand j'ai dis ça et tu le sais, j'étais sur les nerfs et...

- Et t'as pété les plombs ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Si à chaque fois que tu pètes les plombs tu te défoules sur moi ça n'ira jamais alors autant arrêter tout de suite.

- Ca n'arrivera plus, je te le promets.

J'aime Heero et j'ai envie de lui donner une seconde chance.

Mais je pense que quelques modifications sur notre couple s'imposent.

J'en parlerai à Une, je veux un bureau pour moi et je reste dans mon appart, pas question de revenir habiter avec lui, comme ça chacun à son chez soit, on ne sera pas trop l'un sur l'autre se sera beaucoup mieux.

- Je veux bien nous donner une autre chance, mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Laisse moi mon espace vital.

**Fin**

**Et voilà une fic de finit, il était temps**

**J'ai un peu galéré pour écrire cet OS au début je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration,**

**mais j'ai fini par le términer.**

**A bientôt pour une prochaine fic. **

**Bisous,**

**Sadly**


End file.
